Target A
by ILoveLilies13
Summary: Frank has always been involved with the wrong crowd but the latest task his Uncle has given him endangers the most precious thing Cal has; Ethan. {Set when Cal is 18 and Ethan is 16. Contains violence and some bad language however the language is covered with symbols because I am not one to use swear words lol.}
1. Chapter 1

I don't really know what this is but the idea came to me after watching a episode Casualty and some music videos. Also, I have limited knowledge about drugs and gangs and such and the only time i've seen them is on TV, which obviously may not always be an accurate representation so fingers crossed it's okay in this story.

Apologies for the absence, I've had a tough few months with anxiety and depression and decided to take a break from writing. As of yet, i'm not sure when I will be resuming my other stories but for now I shall leave them as they are and start afresh with this one. I hope that is okay and that you enjoy this slightly different story. :)

* * *

Frank drew a long breath in on his cigarette as he pushed the battered cellphone across the rickety table in front of a pair of sharp blue eyes. His eyes darted from the stubble covered weary face of his uncle and the dirty window with a view to the dim street.

"This is him?" his uncle asked in his gruff voice as he pointed a stubby finger at the photo on the phone screen.

"Yes." Frank answered in a somewhat annoyed tone as he held his cigarette in-between his thin fingers and let the room fill the smoke while the end ever so slightly glowed. The man opposite him raised his eyebrows as a vain pulsed in his forehead on his red face.

"Yes, _Sir._ " said Frank. He watched his uncle flick though the many photos of a tall blond boy walking to school that he'd taken just earlier that day. The guilt surged though his veins making him feel sick but he swallowed his worries with a loud gulp as he eyed the dark street lit only by a flickering street lamp. Suddenly he spotted Sammy walking down the street, towards the house, whistling with glee. The door swung open and a tall skinny boy walked though, with his hood up hiding a black eye, and a few beers in hand.

"Want one?" the newcomer asked in a joyful tone as he offered Frank a green bottle.

"We haven't got a bottle opener." Frank said with a confused expression.

"Don't need one!" Sammy exclaimed as he smashed the neck of the bottle against the table making glass fly across the grimy tiles.

"What the hell are you doing?" shouted frank as he jumped up in shock and pulled the rest of the bottles out of Sammy's hand.

"I've got good news!" Sammy laughed loudly.

Frank sat back down in his chair and put out his cigarette roughly on the glass ash tray that was sat in the middle of the table. "You, better have because you've just ruined my kitchen floor!"

"Shut up the pair of you." Frank's uncle boomed as he slammed a fist on the table angrily. "What have you got boy?" he asked Sammy with a evil smirk.

Sammy slapped a photo onto the table bearing a young bespectacled blond boy in a school uniform. "He 'as a brother." Sammy grinned and leant back on his chair, crossing one leg over the other. He pointed at the photo with the half smashed beer bottle before taking a long swing. "Target A." he declared as blood ran down his chin from his lips.

"Did you really just drink from a broken bottle? You've cut all you lip up you idiot." Frank groaned.

Frank's Uncle slid the phone back across the table. "What did you say his name was?"

"Caleb. Caleb Knight…Sir." Frank replied as he caught the phone and slipped it back into his jean pocket.

* * *

"Samuel Stewart" Charlie called to the waiting area and grimaced as a clearly drunk young boy walked over with a blood covered face. "If you'd like to follow me to cubicles." he said to the young boy and his friend whom smiled politely.

"So what happened here?" Charlie asked as he helped the boy sit down on the bed before pulling on gloves.

"I got a cut lip haven't I." Sammy slurred as he pulled his tissue away from his mouth to reveal a bloody mess.

"Well, we'll get it cleared up and see if it needs stitches." said Charlie as he swapped the tissue for a piece of gauze and smiled. "How did his happen?"

"He drank from a broken bottle. Too drunk to care." Frank sighed as he watched his friend grin with red teeth.

"Right, well like I said, we'll clean it and i'll check for glass as well but I think you'll be okay." Charlie said to Sammy but he wasn't sure he was listening. "That's quite a nasty bump you've got there." he said as he motioned towards the purple, swollen eye.

"Yeah, someone mugged him." Frank replied and crossed his arms. "Oh we called the police, it's all okay." he added hastily after seeing Charlie's worried expression.

"You sure it's okay? Anything you say to me is confidential."

"Shut up man! He said it was okay." Sammy shouted.

"Hey! Have some respect Sam." Frank said angrily and apologised the the nurse.

"Let's get this lip sorted eh." Charlie said and turned back to look at Sammy's lip rather than the worried expression on Frank's face.

* * *

Frank pulled out a cigarette with shaky hands and searched for his lighter only to find it was missing. He grunted in frustration and shoved the cigarette back in it's packet but as he looked up he saw Sammy holding a battered silver lighter in front of his face. He sighed and pulled the cigarette back out of the packet, holding it in-between his shaky fingers so as Sammy could light it.

"Look, I know you're scared an' I know he's your friend but you 'ave to do it." Sammy said as he lit himself a cigarette too and slapped Frank on the shoulder as reassurance. "Your uncle will kill us if you don't do it an' Cal's sure to agree."

Frank blew out a cloud of smoke and ran his fingers though his hair in worry. He struggled to speak and kept restarting his sentences. "I mean…We can tell the police!" he said as he threw his hands up in the hair with a look of exasperation plastered across his face.

"We'd be arrested, you know that." Sam grunted in reply as he eyed the A&E reception though the doors.

"And what if Cal doesn't agree?" Frank asked worriedly.

"Then we make him..or your Uncle does. " Sam said angrily under his breath as he watched Charlie frowning at him from the reception desk. "And if he still refuses, the brother gets it." Frank gulped and dropped his cigarette to the ground, grounding it into the concrete with a dirty trainer.

"Come on, let's go. Sleep on it and ask him in the morning." Sammy said and put his arm around Frank's shoulders as he lead him away from the bright hospital into the dark night.

* * *

Frank slammed his buzzing alarm off with his palm and looked at his clock only to groan. He turned onto his side and looked across the room to see Sammy still fast asleep in the bed next to him snoring slightly. With a sigh he kicked off his bed cover and checked his reflection in his cracked mirror only to see dark circles and sleep accompanying his tired eyes.

"Get up twitch!" He said loudly as he prodded Sammy's stomach with his foot.

Everyone had called him twitch as a child but as he grew up he lost nickname and only Frank still called him twitch. As a child he was always energetic and couldn't sit still and so his name became twitch. By the end of school he'd stopped shaking his leg constantly or flickering with excitement but the name had stuck in Frank's mind.

"Get upppp! We have college!" Frank said as he prodded Sammy again.

"f £& college." Sammy whined and rolled over to cover his head with his pillow.

"Fine then. I won't talk to Cal." Frank grinned knowing that would get him out of bed although he didn't want Cal to be involved in their troubles.

The morning sun streamed though the window making both the boys squint as Frank threw open the curtains. Sammy pulled the pillow off his head and threw it at Frank but completely missed and hit the mirror instead. "Alright! I'm up, I'm up!" he groaned.

* * *

"Right let's get this done with." Frank said with a deep breath as he walked towards Cal's house. He turned back round to look at Sammy once more leaning against a lamp post on the opposite street, ready as back up.

"Ayy, Frank! I was just going to call you mate!" Cal exclaimed as he greeted Frank at the door. "Where've you been? You weren't at college yesterday. I didn't know if you'd come here today either."

Frank listened nervously as his eyes flicked around the room watching Ethan packing his bag for school. "Yeah, sorry mate. My mum was ill, I stayed at home to help look after my sister." Frank gabbled nervously knowing Cal would probably notice he was lying.

"Riggght. Let's head off then." Cal said only pausing for a second with a frown on his face before deciding to brush over the matter. Maybe there was something worse Frank didn't want him to know Cal thought. He was always getting in trouble, deeper trouble than Cal and maybe it was best he didn't know.

"He doesn't have a sister and he doesn't live with his mother." Ethan said as he looked up from his backpack to his older brother and his friend.

"How do you know that?" Frank asked quickly as he turned from Cal to look at Ethan. He felt so guilty. He couldn't blackmail his best friend to do something so bad but if he didn't his poor nerdy brother would get it and he couldn't stop that.

"You told us before that you live with a friend. You had a difficult relationship with your mother." Ethan said calmly recalling memories from when Cal and Frank had just met. "You told him when you were eating pizza the first day you came over to ours."

"Alright Nibbles, stop being creepy." Cal said with raised eyebrows as he grabbed his coat and bag and motioned Frank to leave. "See ya later." he called before slamming the door.

Frank waited for Cal to unlock his car whilst watching Sammy across the street.

"What's going on Frank?" Cal asked slightly angrily as he started the car and pulled on his seatbelt.

"I need you to do something for me and you have to do it." Frank said nervously as he ran his fingers though his hair. "It's dangerous and you have no choice."

"What the hell Frank? Tell me what's going on!" Cal said angrily.

Frank gripped onto the car door handle and breathed deeply as the car speed up from Cal's anger. "Cal calm down, just listen to me. You have to do a job for me and if you don't your brother's toast."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? TELL ME PROPERLY FRANK!" Call bellowed as he slammed on the break. Frank winced from the shouting in his ear and as the cars behind stopped sharply too and hocked their horns.

"You're on a main road Cal, I think yo-"

"TELL ME!" Cal roared.

"My uncle needs you to sell drugs and kill some one for him and if you don't do it then Ethan will be hurt or even die." Frank said in a wobbly voice as he cowered. Before Cal could say anything someone shouted 'Get down' and gunshots filled the air. Cal and Frank threw their arms over their heads as the car windows smashed. More gunshots filled the air, as well as screams, aimed directly at Cal.


	2. Chapter 2

**As always sorry for the lack of updates, I hope you enjoy this chapter though. I do love including little snippets of original characters lives, like the nurses, even if they're only in it for one chapter. Sorry if my writing is a bit boring and sloppy at the moment, tiredness is eating away at me but I just wanted to get a chapter up for you even if it was a bit rubbish.**

* * *

Ethan frowned as the hall door squeaked open and the old school receptionist hobbled in, making the Assembly pause for a moment. He watched as she approached his form tutor and had a quick whispered conversation. Though the headmaster continued to talk all the pupils whispered amongst themselves with theories of who they thought was in trouble. Ethan felt uneasy as he noticed his teacher point in his direction and looked down at his feet and the chair legs as he bit his lip worriedly. Sensing a loss of attention Mr Peters, the headmaster, finished up his speech about upcoming events and motioned for everyone to rise from their seats.

"Oi Nerdy boy," Ethan heard somebody shout as they prodded his back. "You're in trouble!" they sneered.

"Leave him alone!" his best friend Chloe shouted back with a scowl on her face. Ethan flushed red and muttered "You don't need to stick up for me. Shut up" and then an apology to Chloe. Chloe turned to look at Ethan as they reached the doors of the hall and used her finger to push his chin up so they were eye to eye. "Ethan, without me you would have been eaten by now. You're fresh meat to those bullies. So trust me, okay?"

Ethan showed a sad smile before saying "I do trust you Chlo, you're just embarrassing."

"No, you're just self conscious Eth." she laughed and punched him in the shoulder playfully. "And a real man wouldn't find that painful." she added with a laugh as Ethan rubbed his arm and scrunched up his nose in pain. "Come on pumpkin" Chloe called as she left the hall leaving Ethan to roll his eyes at his nickname before he ran after her.

As he and Chloe entered the their classroom they were stopped in the doorway by their teacher, Miss Johnson, with a concerned look on her face. "Chloe, go to your seat, I need to talk to Ethan." she said but her usually sweet as honey voice had been replaced by a rather wobbly one.

"But Miss I-" Chloe protested but she was cut off abruptly.

"Chloe Morton go sit down!" she barked.

With pink cheeks of embarrassment chloe hurried to her seat and looked back at Ethan with a worried expression though the glass of the classroom door.

"Ethan, your brother is in hospital. He was shot." Miss Johnson said with a deep breath as she clasped her hands together tightly.

Ethan's mouth dropped open in shock, as did his stomach as it sunk lower and lower. "Wha-What? How?" he managed to stutter as his legs shook and threatened to give way.

"Your father is waiting in reception for you so collect your things and hurry." Miss Johnson said holding back tears herself as she watched the young boy crumble in front of her. Ethan nodded and sniffed as he dashed back into the classroom and held his head down from the gaze of the other students.

Miss Johnson took a deep breath as she composed herself and headed back into the classroom to dismiss everyone to their lessons. "Jake put that phone away please or you won't see it again for the rest of the day." she said as she came to her desk and gathered her papers into a pile. "You'll be late everyone so you'd better head off to your next lesson now."

"Yeah and who's fault is that Miss? You kept us in the classroom while you were talking to nerdy boy." Jake said as he stood up and swung his bag onto his shoulder in his thick Northern accent.

"Yours if you dawdle" Miss Johnson said with a slight smile that turned up the corners of your mouth.

Jake shook his head and left swiftly with his group of sniggering friends. As the other pupils left Ethan spoke to Chloe with haste whom was sat with a shocked look plastered on her face.

"Cal's been shot! I don't how or by who but my dad's waiting for me and Miss Johnson didn't tell me how he was or-" Ethan lowered into his seat as he drew his hand to his mouth then looked a Chloe with big eyes full of fear.

"I know what it's like to loose someone Ethan." Miss Johnson said as she walked over to the pair with a sorrowful expression. Chloe turned to look at the photo of Miss Johnson's husband on her desk. "I'm sorry Miss." she said sadly.

"It's okay to be sad Ethan and the pain will end but go and join your family, they need you." Miss Johnson said. She paused for a moment, looking at Chloe with her eyes brimming with tears and then added "Chloe, go with him, he needs you too."

* * *

Ethan fell into his fathers arms as he reached the reception and cried quietly. He stepped back a few moments later and wiped his tears "Is he okay? Miss Johnson said he…"

"He went into cardiac arrest. I left to come and get you so you could see him but it's too late." his father said as he wiped his tears too.

Chloe put her arm around Ethan shoulders and pulled him close. "I'll be okay Ethan." she said as she cuddled him and walked him to the car. Ethan felt tears run down his face as he thought of how his brother used to pull him close and hug him too. The journey to the hospital felt like a lifetime as Ethan sat in the back seat of the car with his head resting on Chloe's shoulder. As the car pulled to a stop and the engine slowly turned off Ethan swung open the door and ran to the entrance of Emergency department. It felt like the world was moving in slow motion as he ran past the receptionist and towards resus where he'd been taken several times before with severe asthma attacks. He came to a halt as he saw his red eyed mum looking though the doors of resus with her hands fiddling with her necklace.

"Mum!" he called as he ran to her despite the calls of nurses telling him off.

"Ethan, my baby Ethan! He's okay! He's okay!" She sobbed as she pulled him into a tight hug. "I tried calling but of corse your dad had his bloody phone on silent but they brought him back Ethan. They saved him!" she said into his shoulders as she wept and clung to him tightly. Relief washed over Ethan like a wave as he sunk into his mum and let his tears run down his cheeks.

"I thought we'd lost..lost him mum" he said though sobs.

"Shhhh. It's okay. He's strong, our Cal is." Mrs Hardy said to her son sympathetically. She pulled out of the hug to look him in the eyes and as she held his face in-between her shaky hands she stroked his cheek gently. "Both my boys are." she said before planting kiss on his forehead.

Chloe stopped in her tracks as she saw Ethan smiling though tears and then ran to him with a smile too. "He's alright?" she asked as she swung her arms around his neck and snuggled into his chest.

"He's alright." Ethan smiled and he rested his chin on her head and hugged her back.

"This is why i'm a doctor Heather." said a girl with red hair in long plaits as she watched the Chloe, Ethan and is parents hugging and smiling though tears.

"So you can help people?" Heather asked Amelia as she collected up her files.

"So I can save people. Rescue lives but also the families and friends. It can be so hard for them having to stay strong for the loved ones who are ill and I love to see them so joyful that things are getting better. The hope in their eyes." Amelia said as hugged her files to her chest and smiled happily.

"Well, I didn't know you were so poetic" Heather laughed. "Did you meet someone or have you always been this cheesy?"

"Nah, i'm a romantic but I did meet this girl last night and let's just say, I felt sparks!" Amelia said enthusiastically.

"Tell me more!" Heather laughed as she and Amelia headed to cubicles.

* * *

Cal smiled weakly as he sat in his hospital bed and watched his family leave to go home for the night with promises they'd visit again as soon as they could the next day. He closed his eyes and leant back into the bed as his eye began to droop.

Frank headed down the never ending corridors of the hospital following the lines on the floor as he bit his lip worriedly. As he reached the doors of the ward he looked though the glass to see Cal laying in bed at the end of the room covered with wires and a thick bandage round his arm. As guilt surged though him he swallowed deeply and pushed the door open but as he walked though a nurse stopped him.

"Sorry pet, but visiting time is over." She said as she looked over her clipboard. Frank mumbled a sorry as he looked over her shoulder at Cal before turning and leaving. He stumbled out of the door and leant against the wall taking deep breaths as the guilt clawed away at him. A few moments later he watched as the nurse from the ward left and he slipped past her and though the doors yet again. He raced over to Cal and pulled the curtain shut behind him as he began to speak.

"Cal are you okay?" he asked worriedly as he watched his pale face friend open his eyes slowly from his deep slumber. "Omg you're alive." he said sharply as he watched Cal's eye com into focus.

"Did you think I was dead?" Cal asked with a snort of humour. "How would I reply if I was okay or not i'd I was dead?"

"Well I didn't know! I ain't bloody doctor, you just looked too still!" Frank said as he scratched his forehead with frustration.

"Why would I be on a ward if I was dead?" Cal sniggered to himself.

Frank groaned, "Oh, just shut up would ya!" making Cal sit up straight.

"What's wrong?" Cal asked with fear in his tone.

"You've still gotta to do the job Cal." Frank said said sternly as he watched his feet in fear of Cal's reaction.

"What do you mean?" Cal said as his brows furrowed. "How can I possibly do it? I'm stuck in hospital, I'd go to prison!"

"No cal. You ' _ave_ to do it or they'll 'urt Ethan. You were never supposed to get shot. The gun was aimed at me."

Cal's eyes darted about as he looked from Frank to his banged arm and thought of poor innocent Ethan back at home. "What do you mean I wasn't supposed to get shot? The gun was aimed at me!" he said in a higher voice as usual as panic ran though his veins.

"Sammy was aiming at me! I wasn't suppose' to tell you the whole plan, I was suppose' to get you to do the job! Sammy was goin' to threaten shoot you if you didn't agree but he aimed at me because I ruined the plan and he wanted to punish me. He wasn't ever going to shoot anyone but he ended aiming at me to scare me and ended up just gettin' you. I'm sorry man."

"I still don't understand." Cal said as his breathing quickened and he looked at Frank, his expression full of worry and confusion. "Why was Sammy even following the Car to being with?

"I just said! To threaten you if you weren't gonna do the job but he should 'ave just come in the car with us, not shot again the street." Frank said with frustration.

Cal scrunched his nose up as he thought and still struggled for breath. He felt as though he was being pulled under water and was slowly getting less and less oxygen. Suddenly the curtain flew open and the nurse appeared with a angry expression.

"I told you visiting hours were over. Get out." she said sternly to Frank before she turned to Cal whom was wheezing loudly. Frank stood still in shock, watching Cal struggling worriedly. "I said get out!" the nurse said loudly this time as she put an oxygen mask on Cal. Frank ran thought the ward as he heard the nurse telling Cal he was having a panic attack but he was alright. The fact he heard Cal he was alright but Frank's mind at rest a little but it still whirled with worry as thought about how he'd just turned Cal's life upside down.


End file.
